jorjorswackyjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Robbie Rotten
"Who did you expect? Sportaflop?" Robbie Rotten (also known as Glanni Glæpur in Icelandic) is the main antagonist of the Icelandic children's program, LazyTown. He is the nemesis of the series' main protagonists, Sportacus and Stephanie Meanswell, who promote exercise, healthy eating and an active and healthy lifestyle. Being extremely lazy, Robbie naturally opposes their attempts to spread a healthy influence to the people of Lazytown and employs various schemes to discredit healthy living and run "Sportaflop" out of Lazytown every episode, although his plans are always foiled in the end. After the events of LazyTown, he decided to pursue his dream of becoming Villain Number One by capturing heroes from around the world and by aiding other villains. He occasionally encounters Sportacus from time to time and battles him, but he always loses. In Miidust Odyssey, he is a minion of DAVIS that is secretly trying to overthrow him in order to become Villain Number One. He eventually decides to betray DAVIS after being defeated by Jorvin Kevjor and teams up with several of the minor antagonists in Miidust Odyssey, forming his own group of villains. Appearance Robbie has fair skin, green-grey eyes, and black hair. He usually wears a two-piece suit of maroon and purple with gold pinstripes, formal shoes, a navy blue shirt with cuffs and cuff links. Personality Robbie is an immature, conniving, egocentric, and manipulative warlock with many vices. He is very lazy, indolent, hateful, borderline sociopathic, selfish, acquisitive, covetous, sneaky, rude, and greedy. He is proud of these traits, and works hard at keeping his status as a villain. He has an awful diet, being a lover of sugary treats, such as ice cream and blue frosted cake (which he would then top with whipped cream), and even ate a cake containing sand. Despite his flaws, Robbie shows certain degrees of brilliance, though his presence in a children's show restricts his success and cruelty as a villain. When teaming up with other villains, he usually acts as the "leader" and will either let his teammate do most of the work or co-operate with them, depending on how lazy he feels. Nonetheless, he is a true mastermind inventing all manner of devices, and his cheap disguises actually fooling people. Despite his laziness and desire to inspire laziness in others, Robbie himself is slim and (when he has to be) hardworking, as well as intelligent. Though, he is also a very childish buffoon. He also has poor social skills when he isn't playing the villain. He has a strange and contrasting attitude towards everyone, but he deeply despises Sportacus and Stephanie the most. Generally, he seems extremely bitter, obnoxious, and vituperative towards Sportacus in particular, desiring to humiliate him and have him ostracized, so that he will leave. Towards others, he is argumentative and grouchy, though in his disguises, he is sociable, charming, and funny, all in his bid to make a slothful life seem like an attractive alternative to Sportacus' example. He sometimes appears to be extremely friendly, empathetic, and compassionate on terms with people at times. Beneath their rivalry, Robbie has an underlying fascination and obsession with Sportacus, leaping into his arms and touching him at any given opportunity, and Robbie tends to spend a lot of time talking about Sportacus. Stand Robbie Rotten's Stand is We Are Number One, often shortened to WANO. It allows him to summon Bobby, Tobby and Flobby at any time as well as any tools, tricks and traps he may need in an instant. He has 2 sub-Stands, too: Master of Disguise, which allows him to disguise as anything and anyone with a slimy, grungy sludge that can harm and consume anything that comes in contact with it except its user; and You are a Pirate, which stores each disguise he uses in a sort of "database" that enables him to never forget a disguise. It also allows him to disguise as something at will just by looking at it. Involvement in plot Miidust Odyssey We Are Number One While the Jormoon Group is in Singapore looking for tickets to travel to India, Robbie Rotten uses his Stand to assume the appearance of Lanie when Jorvin Kevjor and pending were looking around. At that time, Jordan uses Cyclone Green on a television set so he and pending can anticipate DAVIS' next move. Through joining voice segments from different TV programs, the Stand cryptically hinted "Lanie" as a traitor just before DAVIS destroys the TV. Jorvin begins to be suspicious of "Lanie"'s strange behavior following her attack on a pickpocket and her use of words. After lying that he bought the tickets for India, Jotaro tricks "Lanie" to the cable cars where he punches her for her sudden attempt to push him off the building. The resulting punch sends Robbie Rotten into a cable car as he discards his disguise while revealing that Jorvin has a fragment of the disguise in the form of a blob on his finger. Bobby, Tobby and Flobby also reveal themselves and throw a net on Jorvin and trip him up with a few banana peels to worsen his situation. Faced with the danger of being easily defeated by the 4 villains and consumed by the fragment, Jorvin jumps out of the cable car, Robbie gloating that he has no need to chase him. Robbie gets off and, with the help of Bobby, Tobby and Flobby, enters a cable car in the guise of an old woman just to see Jorvin's futile attempts to freeze the disguise fragment. Robbie reveals himself and declares himself Villain Number One while his minions play with a dog that happened to be in the cable car instead of helping him fight Jorvin, forcing Robbie to consume it with his Stand. Jorvin is forced to use his grandfather's final secret technique of running away by punching a hole in the bottom of the cable car and dragging Robbie and his companions with him into the water below. As Robbie Rotten is forced to lower his Stand's guard to breathe, Jorvin gives the now powerless Stand user and his underlings a broken nose and jaw before interrogating him about the remaining assassins. Robbie reveals their Stands to be pending, pending, Freddy Freaker and Scatman, the fourth belonging to Scaramouche, the robot that the Wario Bros are after. Once out of the water, Robbie spots an opportunity to disable Jorvin by instructing Bobby, Tobby and Flobby to travel through a manhole into a drainage pipe and manages to catch him off guard while gloating that killing Jorvin alone is enough to make him Villain Number One. But Jorvin counters the attempt by using Cappy to punch the drain and increase water pressure, breaking the manhole open and sending Bobbie, Tobby and Flobby flying back into the water. They beg for mercy as Jorvin proceeds to finish them off with a barrage of punches by Cappy. (More to be added later) Trivia * He is Number One. * His actor, Stefán Karl Stefánsson, sadly passed away due to pancreatic cancer... * His Stands and sub-Stands are all named after Lazy Town songs sung by him. * He currently holds the record of having the Stand with the most amount of sub-Stands. At least, that's what he claims. However, only 1 is shown: Master of Disguise * Robbie can be considered the Rubber Soul of Miidust Odyssey. Category:Minor antagonists Category:Traitors Category:Part 3: Miidust Odyssey Category:DAVIS' minions